eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
Angels are (usually) humanoid beings with large wings on their backs. Usually servants of gods, most of them have no free will, simply acting on the orders or will of their gods. Angels can have varying forms depending on the gods they serve. For example, angels in service of Destructus have wings of fire, unlike the usual white birdlike wings most gods' angels have. Darktew's angels always have black stains running down their face and have wings made of thin bone, similar to those possessed by Vecna. These wings actually cast spells to help the angels fly, not actually flying using physical force. The most important angels are not actually humanoid at all, but rather fuzzers. Atirio, for example, is an orange, winged fuzzer. Angels are almost all female. Since angels don't sexually reproduce with each other, there's no need for additional genders. The first angels were created by Yaweh who decided most would be female, and the rest kinda followed it for tradition. Not be mistaken with the Amerikan Angel warplanes. History Not all gods have angels. Most of the Ancient and Elder Pantheons did not. They were first created by gods of the Non-Eglantian Pantheons, as servants. Yaweh, the Christian god was the first to create them, and several others created angels after him. This is where the conventional humanoid-with-white-wings concept came in. Angels, for the most part, haven't had too much of an impact except for a few particular ones. All in all, most of their time has been spent on giving Clerics their spells, running boring errands for their gods, and so on. Angels of Various Gods Gods that have angels will have them listed here, with listed differences from conventional angel design, if any. Kentaro Cokichi: Mechanical angels dwell within Kentaro's palace. WHen he started building them is unknown, but presumably after Yaweh first created the original angels. Kentaro's angels are actually quite hideous. They're not covered by smooth metal or anything, they're a mass of gears, thin pumps, screws and other things that bares a vaguely humanoid shape. In place of their face is a clock that moves backwards. Their wings appear to be made of frayed black and grey wires. Generally, they fly through the palace fixing any problems and fetching things for their master. (Kentaro's actually fairly hedonistic, he lives like a pharaoh.) Painting: As the puppet master, Painting has angels as well. These beings are hollow and insensate, with the slack apathy of a broken doll. the so-called angels follow no ideal but Painting's. Their conscience and warrior zeal excised, they're winged sociopaths capable of unspeakable acts with no emotion shown. Indeed, they feel nothing, for they are simply puppets controlled by Painting's telekinesis. Their heads are always tilted to the side as if they had no neck muscles. After all, Painting has no need to pull the string of the mind for mindless creatures. Ithilian: Ithilian's angels are the conventional ones. Unlike other gods who use magic to create their angels, Ithilian adopts angels whose god was killed by Diomedes. They sometimes fight alongside him as he slays undead armies on Essalda. The Wise One: His angels are the most important to the story. These beings do actually possess free will, and have a catlike body with white wings. The Wise One usually refers to them as servants rather than angels. These beings are the ones who spread the Sugar Bowls across the multiverse. (Painting likely moved them as well.) Uncommonly referred to is The Wisdom Council. This is a group of six wingless angels working under the Wise One, who watched major historical events on Eglantis from the clouds and reported details to the Wise One. They still exist today, but have little to do. They are rumored to be demigods. However, the most important angel is Aitiro, who has her own page. The Eglantian Pantheon The Eglantian Gods have angels, but they're rarely used. They spend most of their time simply waiting for orders that never come. They're eager to be summoned at rituals out of boredom will help with stuff if the summoner worships their god. Destructus: Destructus has angels of the conventional style, but with wings made of fire similar to Heledir instead of the classic wings of other angels. These angels aren't usually ordered by Destructus, who commonly forgets about them. So they wait in the Overworld with nothing to do. Aquarious and Turferon both have angels of the conventional style, who are also rarely used like Destructus'. Donteadus: He has no angels. He spends so much time forging other things he simply doesn't have time even if he did want them. Darktew: The God of Darkness has pale-skinned angels with black stains under their eyes. THese look like mascara stains, but are less makeup and more darkness energy flowing from their eyes. Their wings are made of thin bone, which only fly due to magic. Freezius: Her angels are of the conventional style. Heledir: The usual style. Zeia: Her angels are of the conventional style, but at least they have something to do. They spend all their time reading. Leuca: Her angels have reptilian eyes, but otherwise are the same as normal. Sangwa: These angels have the normal appearance, but seem to be in a constant state of disconnected hallucination. WIthout any commands from their god, they get bored... WHen they do, they do drugs... Like, magically enchanted drugs. Their memory is short and they seem to zone out at random times. Lulzio: Lulzio used to have angels, but they left after getting too butthurt from Lulzio's trolling. They now serve Ithilian. Telimacil: Telimacil hasn't made any. He prefers practicing sword technique over creating servants. Izurdeen: Izurdeen's angels are all female, always naked, naive and easily... Errm... "Excited." When you consider the goddess who made them, it's easy to see why. Maet: Wasn't smart enough to create them. Diomedes: He doesn't have any. He never makes them because he's too busy killing gods and stuff.